odyssey_crimson_sandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baltimore and Gaebora
"Two odd, clockwork owls dressed in regal finery are sitting there, each wearing monocles, one which is on the left, the other wearing it on the right. 'In fact they are very much opposites, one with brown clothes with gold gears and skin, the other black clothes with silver gears and skin. Some of 'their moving parts are visible through their body, and they seem to copy each others motions as each swivels around in mechanical fashion to observe 'you." ~'''Tangolus, the Old Sage''' (Woodland Studies) Description Appearing as man-sized owls made of either silver or gold, they are reasonably lifelike on their heads but have exposed gears and pistons throughout their bodies. A strange device like a slot machine on the golden owl, Baltimore, and a clock on the silver one, Gaebora, is within their respective chests, and they whir and move in strange fashions, aligning stranger patterns and sometimes flowing backwards for reasons not explained. The origins of these clockwork owls are hidden, but they seem to flow from the same grounds as inevitables. However when asked the inevitables seem to know nothing about them, and consider them low-level pests. These two often love games, and are eager to challenge another. When alone they usually entertain themselves trying to best its other half in a game of chess. World Interaction Baltimore and Gaebora are their own best friends, when encountering others they view them with quiet interest, but always together. Rarely do the twins stray more than a mile from each other willingly. They often have similar minds but possess two views on the same subject. Every so often this causes a disagreement in their ranks. Clockwork owls with others of its kind often turns into games with teams. Combat When in combat, the clockwork owls are actually two creatures who share a single pool of hp and spirit. Attacks which deal damage hurt both. Attacks which inflict statuses, such as dazing, only affect one or the other. Attacks which deal death slay both, for the clockwork owls cannot live alone. Indeed, they realize this and work their tactics to surround and defeat the enemy with their dual nature, and give each other their own flanking bonuses. As a summon, they also gain the ability to be equipped with two unique magic items instead of one. It's easily exposed gears simply pose a weakness. Clockwork Owls advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Magic Gear (Sp): The clockwork owl's only attack beyond lashing with its claws, it employs the cryptic device in its chest. In a most unusual and unlawful manner both powers seem utterly at random. Each has its own set of powers. With each, roll a 1d8, and the range of each power is 60 ft. Saves are Int based. The Silver Clock: * 1-Subject is rendered immobile for 1 round. They may act but their move speeds are 0. Flying creatures descend harmlessly at 60 ft. a round. A Will save negates this. * 2-Divination attempts to predict time of death of on target, which functions by revealing its current hit points, will save negates. * 3-Time is accelerated, causing wounds to fester dealing 1 point of damage for every HD the enemy possesses, a fortitude save halves the damage. This power only functions on creatures who are not at full hp, and do not possess fast healing or regeneration. * 4-Time is inverted, one ally's wounds are reversed healing 1 point of damage per HD. * 5-Time is disrupted, distorting space and dealing 1 point of untyped damage per HD to one target, fortitude save halves. * 6-One opponent is slowed for 1 round, will save negates. * 7-One ally is hasted for 1 round. * 8-Roll twice, ignoring any 8 results. The Golden Roulette: * 1-Deal 1 point of fire damage per HD to one target, a reflex save halves the damage. * 2-Deal 2 points of acid damage per HD to one target, reflex halves the damage. * 3-Deal 4 points of elec damage per HD to one target, reflex halves the damage. * 4-Inflict poison on one target, dealing 1 point of Con damage, fortitude save negates. At 4 HD it becomes 1d3 Con, at 8 HD it is 1d4 Con, at 12 HD it is 1d6 Con, and at 16 HD is slays the target outright. At 20 HD it becomes a poison which kills, and 1d6 on a successful save. * 5-One target is turned to stone for 1 round, fortitude negates. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes permanent. * 6-One target is confused as the confusion spell, will negates, for 1 round. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes permanent. * 7-Target is plane shifted to an unknown plane, will negates, which returns them after 1 round. At 4 HD it becomes 2 rounds. At 8 HD it is 3 rounds. At 12 HD it is 4 rounds. At 16 HD it is 5 rounds. At 20 HD the duration becomes instant. * 8-Roll twice, ignoring any 8 results. Spell Resistance (Su): Both clockwork owls possess spell resistance equal to their 1 + their HD.